


It's a Plan

by yukirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dubcon-ish??? i guess, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why it's a plan to seduce Shin-chan, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> to fill bondage(wrist/ankle restraints) square for kink_bingo

"Takao..."  
  
"Hmm? What is it Shin-chan?" Takao asks, tone all happy and bright even in this situation. Midorima grits his teeth trying to keep his temper down...not quite successfully.  
  
"Would you mind telling me why you tied me up?!" By the end of the sentence, he's not even trying to hide his irritation anymore. He tugs at his arms but finds that the bindings are securely done so now he's stuck on the floor with his hands bound to a post behind him with Takao standing in front of him with that stupid grin of his.  
  
Takao tuts at him before crouching down. "Now, now Shin-chan. I can't tell you everything because it'll ruin the plan."  
  
Plan? There's a plan? This definitely got his attention.  
  
"What plan?" He asks, wary of the answer. This _is_  Takao after all.  
  
Takao's smile is almost too painful to look at. "Why my plan to seduce Shin-chan of course!"  
  
It's a miracle his brain doesn't break then and there. It doesn't get away unscathed though.  
  
"W-what are you saying?! Takao, stop joking around and let me go! S-seducing me...what a joke."  
  
Takao tilts his head to the side, a wan smile taking hold of his lips. "Oh it's no joke Shin-chan. I really am going to seduce you."  
  
Midorima can feel his face heating up, he can only wonder at how red he is. "Don't be stupid. We're both men!"  
  
Takao chuckles while he straddles him then leans in closer, effectively spiking up Midorima's hearbeat because he's too close and Midorima can feel the other's breath ghosting against his skin. "That's silly Shin-chan. What era are you in that you still think that's an acceptable excuse?"  
  
It's odd to see Takao with that kind of expression on his face. He's smiling but it's nothing more than the corners of his lips curved upwards, the usual light in his eyes missing.  
  
"Takao..."  
  
He doesn't get to continue because right then Takao's fingers are brushing against his lips, gently as if he's afraid Midorima is going to break, tracing out his lower lip before moving to cup his cheek.  
  
"Shin-chan, just once is alright. So please you'll forgive me after, right?"  
  
Later Midorima will tell himself that he said 'yes' because the faster Takao would finish the sooner he would be free. And it isn't because there's an painful squeezing in his chest at seeing that broken smile on Takao's face or hearing that pleading voice that's just so out of place with his image of his teammate.  
  
The starting kiss is nothing more than a press of lips on lips, tentative, hesitant; Takao's lips dry and chapped against his own. He feels Takao's hand rest on his shoulders, gripping then relaxing. Takao kisses the corner of his mouth, moves to his cheek, his ear and whispers "I'll make it good for you Shin-chan. I promise."  
  
And it's a promise Takao intends on fulfilling almost immediately as one of his hands slides down to cup him. He jerks away but he's stuck there. He's scandalized of course, no one's ever touched him there and he hasn't ever wanted anyone to, but Takao's hand is warm even through the cloth of his pants and when he starts rubbing Midorima can't help his hips bucking up, wanting more, needing more.  
  
It brings back Takao's usual grin though, tinge with proud satisfaction, and when he leans in again for a kiss it's more assured, firmer than earlier, bolder as Takao nips at his lower lip, tongue pushing against the seam of his closed mouth. The pressure's enough to part his lips and Takao doesn't waste any time invading his mouth.  
  
The sensation of a tongue pushing inside his mouth is weird, not entirely unpleasant but not exactly something he's been looking forward to. One thing is certain though, it's messy. Their teeth click against each other and tongues tangle, fighting, pushing. It takes a while to get used to, especially with all the spit involved.  
  
But Takao takes his mind off how unhygenic this whole kissing thing is with his hands, now on its way to opening his pants. The sound of his belt being undone echoes loudly in the empty room, reminding him of what Takao intends to do.   
  
Takao pulls back, licking his lips, grinning at him before turning his attention to his now exposed crotch.  
  
"Ahh Shin-chan's starting to get hard!"   
  
"Don't say embarrassing stuff like that, stupid!"  
  
Takao laughed, "But I'm glad Shin-chan's feeling good, you know." And Takao places a light kiss on his lips before resting their foreheads together. Takao's attention is soon turned back to his pants, skilled hands already tugging down his underwear while not stopping his stimulation. It makes him squirm, the feel of the backs of Takao's fingers brushing so close to his cock. He shuts his eyes, trying to concentrate on not letting out a sound even as he feels Takao's hands wrapping around his cock. He definitely won't let out a single sound. It would be too embarrassing, too—  
  
He doesn't even notice that Takao has moved until he feels a whole new sensation, startling enough to make him gasp. His eyes snap open to the sight of Takao bent over his lap, lips wrapped around the tip of his erection, and he ends up choking on air.  
  
Takao pulls back with a loud, indecent slurp. "Are you okay Shin-chan?"  
  
No he's definitely not okay but it's hard to say anything when he's still having a hard time breathing. It takes a bit of coughing and several deep breaths before Midorima is back to normal, or as normal as you could get with your teammate's face so close to your out in the open dick.  
  
"Stop it." Midorima coughs out when Takao makes a move to continue what he was doing earlier. Takao blinks at him, white teeth peeking out to bite at his lower lip.  
  
"Eh? But you're already hard, see?" Takao emphasizes his point by squeezing his cock gently. "It feels good, right?"  
  
Midorima can feel his face burning, "It doesn't matter whether it feels good or not! You shouldn't be putting it in your mouth because it's dirty."  
  
That only makes his teammate snicker. "You're so obsessed with cleanliness Shin-chan. It's fine, I don't mind—"  
  
"I mind." He glares at Takao, lip set in thin line. Takao frowns back, brows furrowed.   
  
"But—"  
  
"No." He's definitely not backing down on this. He hasn't even washed and he's gone to the bathroom earlier! Why couldn't Takao see that his refusal is completely reasonable. It's for his own good anyway. Midorima couldn't even imagine the amount of bacteria Takao would be putting inside his mouth.  
  
With a pout Takao finally sits back up, still straddling him. "Fine but Shin-chan," He scoots forward until he's almost flush against him. "you have to keep my mouth occupied now, okay?"  
  
So Takao kisses him again and this time his lips part on their own, and he thinks it feels better than the earlier ones. It's not so sloppy or hurried, it's warm and the gentle pressure is nice. Unguarded, he lets out a moan that passes to Takao when he feels the other teen grinding against him, the cloth of his pants a rough sensation against his bare cock. Takao pulls away panting, eyess half-lidded as he unfastens his belt, fingers clumsier now.  
  
Takao's already hard by the time he manages to shove down his pants and underwear. He lowers his hips until his cock is brushing against Midorima's. Takao moans a mantra of 'Shin-chan' as he wraps both his hands around their cocks pressed together, rubbing and sliding against each other.  
  
Midorima's hips buck up and his head lolls back against the post when Takao fingers the slit on the head. Takao is thrusting forward, shoulder bumping against him as he pants and groans so close to his ear.  
  
"...hin-chan...Shin-ch..n...close. 'm close."  
  
They cum almost at the same time with a shudder racking through their bodies, sweat trickling down and sticking to clothes. Takao slumps against him, boneless, head resting on his shoulder as his breath, fast puffs of air, brushes against his neck.  
  
He's in the same state, leaning his full weight on the post behind him. He's starting to feel his arms go numb from the position, the prickling sensation of having limbs fall asleep ruining the good mood climax brings.  
  
"Oi, Takao."  
  
His teammate responds with a noise and nothing else. Midorima scowls.  
  
"Untie me."  
  
Takao shakes his head, face buried in the crook of his neck. "Not yet. I wanna stay like this a bit more, just a little longer."  
  
Takao's voice is back to that sad, almost begging tone. As if the moment he unties Midorima would be the last time he would get to see him. Midorima doesn't like it. It's not like they wouldn't see each other, they're on the same basketball team and they're classmates. It's an absurd notion.  
  
"Takao, untie me now. My arms are starting to hurt."  
  
"No. Not yet."  
  
"Takao, you're doing all the pedaling later if you don't."  
  
That makes Takao sit up, expression surprised. "What?"  
  
"I said if you don't untie me, you're going to pedal." And for good measure he adds, "For a week."  
  
Even Midorima has to admit that a confused looking, blinking Takao looks pretty cute.  
  
"You don't...you—," Takao can't say it but for once Midorima is perceptive enough to notice.  
  
"No." _I don't hate you._  
  
And it's enough to bring the smile back on his face and Midorima is glad for that. Now, if he could just get Takao to untie him.  
  
"Takao can you untie me now."  
  
Takao grins at him and shakes his head. Midorima narrows his eyes, clearly not amused.  
  
"You'll pedal for a week if you don't." he threatens but Takao just chuckles and nuzzles him.  
  
"It's not like I'll win against you even if we played for it. I'll just enjoy this for a while Shin-chan!"  
  
Takao happily brings him home on the rickshaw for the rest of the week.


End file.
